Power Girl
by MrChuckMan
Summary: Gohan has always led an interesting life. Well, he used to anyways. So when he gets sent to boarding school, he's surprised to find himself in a town much more interesting than he's used to. Who even is Power Girl? Why are there so many criminals and monsters on the loose?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_It all started with Cell._

 _When Cell attacked, he destroyed cities. Wiped out entire armies. He left everyone powerless. To do anything against him would mean certain death. Never has humanity felt so vulnerable. With the threat of Earth's destruction, we couldn't even react._

 _THAT IS UNTIL OUR HERO, HERCULE STEPPED INTO THE RING AND PUMBLED CELL INTO THE GROUND! HERCULE MET CELL PUNCH FOR PUNCH! KICK FOR KICK! UNTIL THE MOMENT THAT HE DEFEATED HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!_

 _ON THAT DAY, A NEW ERA BEGAN!_

"Can you just shut that thing off?" A female voice groaned.

"Oh come on! You know I like these!" A much chirpier voice complained.

 _THE AGE OF..!_

 ***CLICK***

"Party pooper…"

"Just grab your bag, and let's go."

"Fine, but you're driving" She said as she got her bag and stepped through the door to the garage.

"Yeah Yeah" Behind her, a girl with black pigtails also put together her bag.

Before the pigtailed girl could grab her keys, she felt a tap on her wrist. She read the text on the watch and a smile graced her face.

"Sorry E.." She said, with a hint of joy in her voice.

There was a whoosh of air, and the house was quiet.

"What was that Vi?" She asked. The blonde turned around to see an empty room. A glimmer caught her eye. She went over to the counter, and saw a set of keys with a note.

She grabbed the keys, crumbled the note in her hand, and ran out the door to the front lawn.

"Ugh… VIDEL, YOU SAID YOU WOULD DRIVE!" Erasa Screamed, chucking the note to the sky in frustration. It's text now illegible.

'DUTY CALLS'


	2. Chapter 2 - Gohan Goes to School

A black haired woman found herself laying on a soft grassy hill without a care in the world. She was looking over the mystic scenery of the 439 mountain area. In the distance, she could see clouds fold around giant mountains. Bending and warping to their immense weight. Looking closer, she admired the dark green forest that surrounded their bright green field. What a great place to live.

She felt purely content. Sighing, she turned her head to look straight up at the blue sky. How something could look so pure and endless, she didn't know. There wasn't a single cloud up in the sky. Bathing in the rays of the sun, she couldn't feel anything but happiness.

She closed her eyes, and her thoughts drifted to her husband. Her lovable oaf. Even though they had revived him with the dragon balls after the whole Cell debacle, he had _insisted_ that he needed to remain in the otherworld to keep on training. He hardly came home for more than a week at a time.

Opening her eyes, she looked over to the carefree man laying next to her. His orange shirt and pants standing out in stark contrast to the green environment surrounding them.

Her thoughts drifted from her husband, to her oldest son. She glanced once again at the stunning scenery, then looked over to Gohan's bedroom window. It really got her thinking.

Looking back at how they met, she really was around so many people back then. Contrast that with her son, he hardly spent any amount of time with anyone. What kind of people did he have in his life? Her father lost his palace just before her wedding. So he didn't interact with the kingdom.

He didn't go around completing admirable feats that required people to watch and gawk at. Okay, maybe he did that once, but it's unreasonable to keep going back and bugging a girl at her home 200 miles away.

Of course she knows that Gohan won't be living here forever, but it doesn't seem as though he realizes that himself. He's already 17 years old after all.

She then looked back to her husband again. Sure, he may not be the smartest man on the planet, or make the most money. But she can't imagine a happier man on the planet.

"Goku? I think we need to talk about Gohan." She said.

* * *

Inside the Son household, Gohan was at his desk. Completing his homework while writing down notes for additional projects and ideas as they arrive.

One thought had been plaguing on his mind since he was a child. Sure, he had limited experience with the outside world, but there was one thing that kept picking his brain.

Most people don't currently have any knowledge of their own energy. So, it was his dream to eventually turn this reality back on itself. He wasn't much of a writer himself, but he was incredibly good at research.

It was just a matter of getting everyone on board. Among the Z fighters were some of the most well-known individuals in the world. Or so he had heard. Sure, they may not use their clout often, but this is a worthy cause!

Of course, there are also inherent dangers to granting the population a complete knowledge of energy, but look at the benefits!

Global pollution would be a thing of the past!

Earth could join the intergalactic trading market!

The anticipated food and water shortage? GONE!

He just had to find a way to explain it in a way that would convince the public to believe it's real. Noticing that he wasn't getting too much done, he leaned back into the chair and closed his notes.

He looked over to the TV, and saw another one of Hercule's ridiculous commercials playing. Okay. Maybe convincing them isn't going to be _that_ easy. Honestly. Why did _that_ man have to be the _hero of the world._

He heard a knock on the door and paused.

"Gohan? There's something that I want to talk to you about." He heard his mother speak.

"Yeah mom? Come on in." Gohan responded. He put down his pencil and looked towards the door.

Chichi entered and Gohan sensed that his mother was uncomfortable. This feeling coming from his mother was.. unsettling.

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked. Pausing to hear the answer. His mother wanting to talk about something with this mood could mean almost anything.

"Gohan, I think it's time for a change." Chichi began.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. That statement didn't do anything to ease his uncertainty.

"You're always locked up in this room. At this point I know that you're educated enough to make a life for yourself, but I'm concerned that you've been lacking in other areas." She said. She had a sad look on her face.

"What areas are you talking about? English? Science? Come on mom. I've got those covered." Gone was his concern for mother's uncomfortableness. Now he was just completely confused as to what his mother was getting at.

"No Gohan, I'm talking about friends. You need more reasons to get out of the house!" She said.

"But I do have friends mom!" He defended, of course he had friends! He's even gone with them to other planets! You don't just forget the people that you do those kinds of things with!

"Gohan… No. No you do not." She simply said. Thinking about how much time he's spent hanging around with people more than twice his age.

"How about Krillin or Yamcha? I see them all the time!" He expressed, giving her examples of people that he interacts with. Okay, well, maybe not consistently. Wait a second. How long had it been since he's seen one of them?

"Oh honey, those are your father's friends. Even then, have you _spoken_ to them recently? You need to make some friends with people your own age." She tried to explain.

Ah. Right. It's been three weeks since he's seen any of them… Or in other words, the day his father went back to otherworld.

"I just saw them three weeks ago! That's almost nothing.." he retorted.

"Gohan, did you speak to any of them?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, no.." he scratched the back of his neck.

Alas, it was true. He didn't even leave his room while they were here. So.. How long had it been since he _spoke_ with any of his… Okay, fine.. His _father's_ friends?

Tracing back the clock in his head, he came to a number that he was suddenly uncomfortable with.

"Three hundred and eighty two days." Chichi crossed her arms. "That's how long it's been since you spoke with them. Your _father's_ friends. That is."

Jeez. Did she really have to rub it in like that? Probably not. Sure, maybe he didn't have any friends on his own. Maybe she did have a point. More concerning however, was what his mother could _do_ about it. Has she had a look around this place? There's not exactly a lot of options…

"Wait.. What _exactly_ did you have in mind…?" He asked skeptically.

"Well… you'd better start packing. You start tomorrow."

"Packing?!"

* * *

"Bye honey!" Chichi yelled from the jet copter as she saw Gohan off. She dramatically waved for effect as she shot off to the horizon.

So there he stood. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he really didn't want to be here. On the other, he couldn't go against his mother's wishes.

"Well, here we go then…" He said to himself. He turned around and made way to the front doors. Proudly displaying the name "Orange Star Academy"

* * *

Chichi pulled herself back into the jet copter and sat back in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Goku asked his wife.

"Of course! Some independence will do him some good. It's not like you can complain about letting him be off on his own for a while." She crossed her arms, daring him to argue.

"Ha, well I suppose you've got me there." Thinking back to his own youth. It _would_ be ridiculous to expect Gohan to stay at home forever. It's not like he did..

"I really do." She agreed with a victorious grin. "Now then, let's find you something to eat."

"Hehe. You read my mind" Goku grinned and punched it.

* * *

Gohan for his part, was completely lost. He had the invitation email pulled up on his capWatch and couldn't find the administration office for the life of him.

"Smartest kid in the world.. yeah right.." he muttered to himself. He spun around when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Excuse me there young man! Would you happen to be Gohan?" A man spoke. Gohan quickly observed him and was impressed by the confidence that the man exuded. He seemed to be a mass of walking charisma.

He wore a nice black suit with red tie and everything about him screamed professionalism. It didn't hurt that he was built like a lineman.

He proceeded to walk over to Gohan and got a better look at him. Black spikey hair, onyx eyes, white shirt, black vest, and orange pants.

"Ah, good. You look just like the picture. Even down to your clothes I might add."

"Yes sir, that would be me. This is my favorite outfit." Gohan responded.

"Well, I'll introduce myself. I'm the headmaster of this fine academy. You may call me Dr. Manley."

"Yes sir. It's very good to meet you." He responded.

"Very good. Now walk with me my boy. We have a great many things to get done." He commanded. He started walking with purpose down the hall.

"Yes sir. What is it that we have to do?" Gohan asked, meeting the towering man stride for stride.

"For today we have four tasks on the list. First will be to register you with the school." He stopped and turned to face Gohan once more. He held up his pointer finger for added effect. Holding up a second finger he continued.

"Second, I believe that you will need to complete the entrance exams. From my understanding, this will mostly be a formality. Your mother had the prestigious Bulma Briefs speak to us on your behalf. Naturally they also included examples of your work as well. You do seem to be an impressive young man." He spoke, then paused looking at Gohan expectantly. Gohan quickly caught on and nodded his head to signify that he understood. Holding up a third finger, Dr. Manley continued.

"Third, we will need to complete your course schedule and fit you into the system. Normally we would not have allowed this transfer after the curriculum has already begun, but your references managed to convince us into making an excepting." Gohan nodded again in understanding, unsure how he felt about all this special treatment, but ultimately decided to follow his mother's wishes. The headmaster then lifted his fourth finger.

"Finally, we will need to get you settled into your room. You will stay in the dorms for the remainder of your 11th year, and the entirety of the 12th year."

"I understand. Mom told me about that detail last night. I can't say that I'm exactly thrilled to be living away from home, but I'll respect her wishes." Gohan responded.

He wasn't happy about it. Not only was he being placed in the junior year due to his legal age, but he was going to have to live here for the entire school year.

"That sentiment isn't uncommon here at the academy. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Now let's get started." The headmaster agreed and began walking once more. Gohan followed suit.

They walked down a hallway with multiple doors leading to classrooms, and Gohan found himself nearly overwhelmed at the number of people that he was going to be meeting. As he walked he peered through the windows, and was amazed that the faces just kept coming.

For the most part, everyone blended together and were focusing on the lesson, and no one paid him any attention. That was until just for a split second in classroom 12A, his eyes met with another set of piercing blue. There was a moment of hesitation in his step as he found himself with a deep feeling of familiarity beneath those eyes. As though he was seeing an old friend.

As he continued down the hall those eyes disappeared from his sight. He thought about that feeling for the remainder of the morning, but he just couldn't place it.

For now though, his new journey was just beginning.

* * *

 _Well that was easy._ Gohan thought to himself. He had just completed the entrance exam and couldn't believe the level that they anticipated the students to perform at. If this is what the school year was going to be like, then he would probably die of boredom.

 _Maybe I will have time during school hours to keep working on my projects. Then maybe this won't be completely terrible._

Once again following alongside the headmaster, he was now being shown the way to his dorm room.

"Well, I must say it does certainly seem that the praise you received from Mrs. Briefs was very well founded." Dr. Manley peered over the exam report with impressed eyes. Every section had been completed at record time with perfect accuracy.

"Well thank you sir. It's good to hear." Gohan responded.

"Now then my boy, let's get you set up in your room while the administration places you in the classes. If I had to guess, I would even say that they'll place you at the senior level!" He smiled with pride.

"Though it will be a shame if they do, as you wouldn't be spending much time with this fine institution."

"Oh! Is that right!" Gohan asked with interest. If it meant less time spent here, he'd gladly skip ahead a year.

Stopping at an elevator, he motioned Gohan to get on, and they traveled up to the top floor.

The headmaster lead Gohan again down the hall and stopped in front of the final door at the end of the hall. Turning towards Gohan for the last time during this day, he held up his wrist.

"Now then. This will be your room. As you can see, we have implemented all of the doors with electronic locks. This is both for security and convenience." Looking at the headmaster's wrist, a hologram appeared that displayed an image of the headmaster himself.

"As the headmaster, I have full access to all of the buildings on campus. I am also notified should you attempt to access any areas that you do not have permission to enter. If you would please hold up your capWatch, I'll synchronize your account for access to your room. You will also have access to the library, the computer lab, and the recreation facility. Should you need access to any other areas, you will need a staff member to request my approval. For legal purposes, I also need to inform you that you have the expectation for privacy, but if we have reason to believe that you are in violation of our institutional policies, we reserve the right to search your belongings."

Gohan nodded once again in understanding and held up his wrist. He watched as his watch flashed green. His picture appeared with some information outlining his school account information.

"Understood. I'll be staying out of trouble. You don't need to worry." Gohan responded.

"Indeed. To unlock your door, just reach down to open it. It will unlock automatically" The elder man said. "Go ahead and give it a try."

Gohan grabbed the handle and heard a reassuring click. He pushed his hand down and opened the door. Walking into the room, he saw a room much different to the room he had at home. The walls were painted a pale white, and it contained a single window that overlooked the courtyard below.

In the room itself, Gohan noticed a single work desk, a twin sized bed with drawers underneath, and a closet for storage. To the side of the room he also noticed a small bathroom with a shower toilet and sink.

"The rooms at our academy are a bit nicer than you would normally find at other institutions. Each student gets their own room. It may not be as nice as what you would have at home, but I assure, it's very extravagant for a group living area." Manley explained to Gohan.

"This is where I'll leave you. When your schedule is complete, it will automatically be pushed to your capWatch and you will receive notifications when your attendance is required."

"I see. That makes a lot of sense. Thank you again sir. It was very generous of you to show me around the campus." Gohan said.

"Well then son, I do hope that you enjoy your time at our fine academy. If you need anything, simply open the school app on your capWatch to identify the best person to talk to. With that, I'll bid you a farewell." Manley reached his hand out to Gohan expectantly.

"It was good to meet you. Thank you for showing me around the school." Gohan shook his hand.

With that, Manley took his leave and Gohan was left alone in the room.

Gohan turned to the empty room. His previous demeanor that he was putting on for the headmaster completely vanished. Reality was starting to set in, and he was glad that Dr. Manley was now gone.

"Well. Home sweet home I guess." He said with a bit of remorse in his voice.

He pulled out his storage capsule and opened it. Appearing in its place, Gohan began to unpack and sort through his belongings.

Finishing up, his watch started buzzing on his wrist. Looking down, he was shocked to see that it was almost dinner time.

"Man... I guess time really does fly" He said to the room. More text appeared on the watch.

SYNCING SCHEDULE

…

WELCOME TO THE ORANGE STAR ACADEMY SENIOR CLASS

…

YOUR SCHEDULE IS OUTLINED AS SHOWN

…

PLEASE BE AWARE THAT AS A STUDENT YOU ARE ALSO REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE IN SPECIAL EVENTS NOT LISTED ON THE HOURLY SCHEDULE. FOR A FULL LIST OF EVENTS, PLEASE CONSULT THE YEARLY CALENDAR.

…

07:00-07:45 – Breakfast – Cafeteria

07:45-08:00 – Break

08:00-09:30 – ADV. English Composition – Room 12A

09:30-09:45 – Break

09:45-11:15 – ADV. Physics – Room 12L

11:15-11:30 – Break

11:30-12:15 – Lunch

12:15-12:30 – Break – Cafeteria

12:30-14:00 – ADV. Calculus – Room 12A

14:00-14:15 – Break

14:15-15:45 – ADV. World History – Room 12A

15:45-16:00 – Break

16:00-17:00 – Elective Sport – Please select

18:00-20:00 – Dinner – Cafeteria

DURING ANY UNSCHEDULED HOURS, YOU HAVE PARENTAL AUTHORIZATION TO SPEND YOUR TIME FREELY ON OR OFF CAMPUS.

…

ACTIVITIES OFF-CAMPUS ARE SUBJECT TO OUR SCHOOL'S POLICY. YOU ARE NOW A REPRESENTATIVE OF THE ORANGE STAR ACADEMY, ANY PROHIBITED BEHAVIORS WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISMISSAL. REFER TO THE STUDENT MANUAL FOR MORE INFORMATION.

…

PRESS CONFIRM TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE RECEIVED THIS INFORMATION

…..

Gohan did so. Pleased that he was indeed placed into the senior class.

…

THANK YOU. GOODBYE.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

…

AS A MEMBER OF ORANGE STAR ACADEMY, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO SIGN UP FOR AN ELECTIVE SPORT. PLEASE SCROLL THROUGH THE LIST BELOW AND SELECT YOUR PREFERENCE.

…

"A sport huh? Well, let's see here then." Gohan turning the knob on the side of his watch to scroll through the list. "Hmm. Soccer, nope. Football, nope. Baseball? Nah. That's Yamcha's thing. Martial arts? Sure. Why not?"

He stopped at Martial Arts and pressed the knob inwards to confirm the selection.

"That should be pretty ease. Anyhow, I'm glad that I only have to be here for a few months!"

Pleased that he was placed in the senior class after all, he smiled. Looking at the time, Gohan noticed that it was just a few minutes after 6, and he was starting to feel a bit hungry.

"Guess I should head down to the cafeteria." He spoke to the empty room.

Deciding to grab his notes to get some work done at Dinner, Gohan left the room.

* * *

Arriving at the cafeteria, he was stunned at what he saw. Overlooking the cafeteria were three large tv screens each displaying a different news channel. But more than that..

People were everywhere! Sure he has seem large crowds before, but not this up close and personal! He had always been flying over them at a distance. Never had he been around so many people in his life!

Taking a step back lest he be overwhelmed, he found himself relieved by the fact that no one seemed to be paying him any attention.

Comforted in this fact, he set out to go to the end of the line he presumed was where he was to get his food. In front of him was a group of boys that seemed to be talking about some big game they were getting ready to play in.

"Oh come on! With how we did against Satan south, we're bound to win tonight!"

"I don't know Tanner. Did you see their final score against Satan North? I think we need to get some more practice in."

"I know about that already. Still though. It could have been a fluke! Besides, we just about killed ourselves during training today! The coach is a slave driver!" the boy now identified as Tanner responded.

The line advanced and Gohan grabbed his tray.

"You're telling me! He pushed us to our limits today! I was sure that I wouldn't be able to walk after that." The unidentified boy agreed.

Gohan continued to listen to the conversation with interest. Apparently the current football team at this school was doing quite well, and they could even be going to the divisional championships.

Arriving at the serving area, Gohan selected his food and exited to the larger auditorium.

Once again finding himself overwhelmed by the amount of activity going on in the room, he found an empty table in the back that he felt comfortable settling at for his meal.

As he started to eat, a loud jingle filled the room and everyone got quiet

"BREAKING NEWS!"

The TV's all switched to the same channel, Satan City News Network, and displayed a young woman sitting at the desk. The name Erin Mavis outlined on the bottom of the screen.

"This afternoon, all seemed lost at Central Bank when ten armed gunmen attempted grand scale robbery and took 40 people hostage in an attempt to steal nearly 80 million dollars from the vault! Robert Williams is on scene. Over to you robert" The young woman, identified as Erin Mavis transitioned.

"Thank you Erin, I'm currently on scene where we are getting reports that heist was thwarted when Power Girl once again made an appearance. Eye witnesses are telling us that faster than anyone could see, she disarmed the assailants and knocked them unconscious!" Robert reported. He then lifted his hand to his ear.

"i'M NOW BEING TOLD THAT We have security footage from the bank that depicts the entire transaction."

The screen changed over to the bank's security video appeared. In it you could clearly make out the gunman threatening the hostages, and the screen flickered. The gunman were all on the ground and their guns were nowhere to be found.

"As you can see here, it all happened in an instant. Our video technician split the video frame by frame, and just for an instant, you can see a glimpse of Satan City's very own super hero!"

On the screen, you could make out the outline of a young woman. She appeared to be blowing a kiss towards the camera.

Gohan took a bite of his chicken and looked on in interest. _I really must have been living under a rock. I didn't know that Satan City had a resident super hero. It looks like the town is completely in love with her too._

"Man! Power Girl is amazing! I wonder how she got to be so strong!" Gohan heard from a nearby table.

Gohan went to take a drink of water.

"I don't know man, but do you think she could take Mr. Satan? Look at how fast she got rid of those robbers! It's insane!" Another voice responded

Gohan nearly spit out his drink. _They think that Mr. Satan is strong?! But.. he's super weak!_ He chuckled to himself.

Listening to the other conversations in the cafeteria, it became evident to him that it seemed everyone was obsessed over this Power Girl character. A few more conversations around him popped up that speculated on the difference between Power Girl and Mr. Satan. The entire thing was surreal. He didn't have too much time to think about it as he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts.

"Hey man, do you mind if we sit here? This is the only table left with seats." Gohan looked up and saw that a guy with long blonde hair was talking to him. Next to him was a short blonde girl wearing clothes that shocked Gohan. _Man! I didn't even know that they made shirts that small!_

"Uh, sure. Feel free." Gohan responded awkwardly. Being careful to not let his gaze linger on the girl for too long.

"Cool. Thanks dude!" The two of them sat down. And started to eat their food.

Gohan took his final bite of food and he shifted his focus back to his project book. Any thoughts he was about to immerse himself with was swiftly interrupted by the bubbly blonde across the table.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before. My name is Erasa!" She said with a friendly tone. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gohan. And yeah. I just started here today." He replied. The blondes both got a look of shock on their face.

"Seriously? How'd you manage to do that? Even during the open enrollment period, we barely passed the entrance exam. That thing is brutal!" The male responded.

"Sharpie's right! How'd you do it?" Erasa asked.

"Well, I just applied and took the exam I guess? I did have a couple family friends call in and give me a reference, but I didn't think it'd be all that special.." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jeez. You make it sound so easy. I don't think I've ever seen anyone just transfer in right after the school year started." Sharpie? Responded.

"He's right you know! I haven't either!" Erasa agreed.

"Ah… well, I guess you have now?" Gohan blushed at all the attention he was getting.

"You must be some kind of genius to pull that one off." Sharpie took another bite.

"So what's your schedule like? Have they put you into your classes yet?" Erasa leaned forward with interest.

"Sure. Here, have a look for yourself." He pulled up his schedule and showed Sharpie and Erasa.

"Damn boy! You really are some sort of genius..." Sharpner exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Sharpie! Gohan here is just great, isn't that right?" Erasa asked

"Is it really all that special? They're just classes... It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Suite yourself I guess." Sharpner dropped it.

They started to eat their dinner and Gohan went back to his notes. He briefly thought about going back to the safety of his room, but he found himself getting used to the atmosphere. Almost enjoying it. All the conversations going on around him were interesting, especially this Sharpie and Erasa sitting across from him.

After a few minutes, he felt a shift in the atmosphere. Looking around, it seemed that he was the only one that felt anything because the conversations continued. He just couldn't quite place it.

"Hey Videl! Over here!" He heard Erasa suddenly yell across the cafeteria. He looked to Erasa and saw her now standing waving her hands in the air.

Walking towards them was a short girl with long black hair. She wore a large T-Shirt 'FIGHT' and a pair of yoga pants. That's not what caught his attention though. It was the familiarity that he felt in her presence. This feeling is only something that he feels when he's around his dad or brother. It's as though he's known her for years..

"Who is she?" he wondered. Not realizing that he had spoken out loud. He got a response anyhow.

"That's our friend Videl. We've all been in our own little group since freshman year." Sharpner cast Gohan a glance before turning back towards Videl.

"Hey babe! How's it cooking?" Sharpner stood up and put his arm around Videl as she approached.

In response, she calmly placed her tray on the table and looked towards Sharpner. "You have three seconds to let go."

"One."

"Awh come on babe, you know you love it!" He started blowing her kisses.

That did it. Videl grabbed the hand that was resting on her shoulder and promptly flipped him over her before his derriere met the ground in a rather painful fashion.

"Why do you always have to push it?" She glared at him.

"Viva La Revolution…" he moaned out. He stood back up and got back into his chair. Gohan noted that it wasn't without an uncomfortable look on his face. "Come on babe.. You couldn't have landed me on my back? It hurts way less."

"That's the point. You need to learn your lesson!" He huffed and sat down. She grumpily forced her fork through a piece of broccoli and shoved it into her mouth. She then took notice of the unknown entity at her table.

"Who's this guy?" She asked gruffly. Normally she wouldn't have been so rude about it, but she was still peeved at Sharpner.

"Oh! This cutie is Gohan! He's like, really smart!" Erasa gushed out. She then leaned over to Videl and giggled. "He's kind of nerdy if you ask me." She was whispering in case Gohan would be offended. Videl leaned in herself and followed suit.

"Where'd you dig him up?" Videl looked over to Gohan to find him staring at her. "And why does he keep staring at me like that? If it's about my father, I'm seriously not in the mood for this.." She grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh don't worry! I don't think he'd care about that at all." Erasa then turned her head to Gohan as well, and saw that indeed he was focusing on Videl a little too closely. "Although, I guess I have no reason to think that… we did only just meet." Their little pow wow was interrupted when they heard their topic of interest speaking to them.

"Uh… Hi? Have we met somewhere before?" Gohan just had this feeling. He really couldn't place it.

Of all the things that he could have said, this certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Usually when someone recognized her, it was for her connection to her father. Instead of addressing him directly, she continued to whisper to Erasa.

"You're sure about this guy, right E? He's kind of weird you know.." She cupped her hand around her mouth to make sure she couldn't be heard.

"He's just a little shy." Erasa cupped her hand in the same fashion.

Sharpner and Gohan looked over towards them in wonder. Gohan then looked to Sharpner.

"Uh… What are they doing?" He asked.

"Damned if I know. We'll never be able to understand women." Sharpner didn't give it another thought and eyed his mashed potatoes.

"I suppose..." While he did have this feeling that she was familiar, there's nothing that he could do about it if he couldn't talk to her. He looked at the time, and decided that he had been there long enough. He packed his things back into his bag and stood up.

"I'm going to head off now. It was good to meet you." He said to the table. Sharpner nodded back to him and the girls continued to whisper to themselves. Realizing that he wasn't going to get a response from either of the girls, he left.

"What? No Videl, he's not going to turn out like Eric did. Just accept the fact that there might be nice guys out there." Erasa was getting frustrated. One minute, she's having fun getting to know the new guy, and the next she's having to stand up for him on his behalf just to get Videl to speak.

"Fine Erasa. I'll give it a try." She closed her eyes and straightened back up.

"Hello Gohan, my name is Videl. No, I don't think we've met anywhere before." She said, hoping that she was loud enough now for him to hear her. In response she was met with Sharpner's laughter.

"Ha ha ha! What do you think you're doing! Man, this is great!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

Videl opened her eyes and saw that they were alone at the table. This irritated her.

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He just up and walks off? Why did he even sit here with you guys?" She stood up slamming her palms into the table. It bounced and launched Sharpner's food straight up into his face.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Videl, I'll have you know that we sat with him! Shame. On. you!" Erasa waved her finder back and fourth in a dissatisfied manner.

"Oh who even cares! Just so long as he stays away from me, I sure as hell don't." Videl sat back down and began to focus on her meal.

"UGH! You don't have to be so mean about everyone!" Erasa complained. There was no response. Videl was too busy shoving a chicken leg into her mouth.

"Oh why do I even bother.." She sighed and pushed her tray back, allowing her to rest her head on the table. Just as she was about to drop it and talk to Videl about their math homework for the night, she heard an all too familiar buzz coming from the girl on her right.

Videl looked down at her wrist and smiled.

"Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom!" She stood up and ran off.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you do.." Erasa muttered. She looked over to Sharpner.

"Want to go do some homework?" She asked.

"Sure. Let's go." He replied.

As they left the cafeteria, the screens all switched back to the breaking news channel.

"POWER GIRL IS AT IT AGAIN!"

Sharpner and Erasa didn't bother look back. If they did, they would have seen Power Girl jump into the picture and punch a giant shark monster onto it's back. Nothing out of the ordinary there.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Satan Association

Gohan Son is many things. He is a brother. He is a son. He is a scholar.

For everything Gohan Son is, he is not a fighter.

Okay.

Yes he is. His life up to this point has ensured that much.

Though he doesn't remember much of what happened when the Saiyan's arrived on earth, or even much of his time on Namek - those memories seem to be lost to time – They account for his first exposure to conflict.

It was also his first exposure to a real hero.

The role of the hero was always supposed to go to his father. That's just how it should be.

And that's the way that it was. No matter the danger, his father was always capable of dealing the final blow and saving everyone.

Until the Cell games.

When his father sacrificed himself, everything changed. Suddenly Gohan was no longer the innocent son that got to live under his father's protection.

Instead, he had to rise and be the hero of planet earth.

Something that he never wanted to become. From the first time he experienced combat, fighting has always lead to pain. The only thing in his life that has given him any peace has been his studies.

So, when Hercule Satan came forward and claimed the victory over Cell, Gohan was more than happy to let him take the credit. It was an escape from his destiny. Granted, those feelings have faded with time. The man was just too over the top about everything he did.

Though Goku sought adventure in the afterlife, and initially turned down resurrection to life. That was until he saw that his son, the person who was supposed to claim the role of hero, turned it away.

Gohan Son is many things. Including a failure.

In his entire life, nothing had quite hurt as much as the look of disappointment on his father's face when he came back to earth.

On that day, he vowed never to let that happen again.

* * *

It was quiet in Satan City. Too early for most to start their day, the city was calm. Everywhere except for the Satan Association executive conference room. Hosted in the tallest building in the city, the members of the board were preparing to meet.

Seated at the head of the table was none other than Mr. Satan himself. Next to him was the vice chair – a man with a similar build to Hercule, only without a single hair to his name.

Looking around he let everyone settle into their seats and the vice chair began speaking started.

"Good morning everyone. As you may already be aware, Power Girl has defended the city from yet another terrible threat. It would seem that the mutant in question, in addition to multiple shark features, was also significantly larger than any mutant we've encountered thus far. Once again, she has refused to come in to give us a statement in person."

"I can't believe that we're still allowing her to run off on her own! We should be able to use an individual with that power to their fullest capacity. From what I hear, she's even taken to giving her contact information to the local police departments in Satan City. What business does a person like that have in petty crimes?"

"Garvey, we've been over this plenty of times. The association refuses to force potential heroes into service. I don't care who it is, or how powerful they are."

Garvey stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Surely you're not serious!" The man now known as Garvey shouted at the advisor. He then looked to the man himself, seated at the head of the table. "Champ! Think of all the good we could do!" He shouted in outburst. Hercule gave him a hard stare.

"Garvey. Sit down."

Garvey turned his head and looked at the burly bald man that gave him the order. He walked over to confront him

"Am I wrong Frank?! Surely you can't sit there and agree with this! We need to control her power!"

"Who cares? That's not what Champ wants. Right Champ?" the bald man looked over at their President.

The Champ nodded.

"Frank, see Garvey out. He's no longer a member of this board."

"Sorry buddy, looks like you have a long flight… well, fall waiting for you."

Frank grabbed Garvey by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the nearby open window.

"Ahh.. That net was the best idea ever!" the man said.

"HEY! We didn't finish installing the net! I thought you were just going to kick him out of the room! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" The champ shouted.

"OH breadbaskets.." He went over to the window and looked out. "He didn't die! He landed in a bush."

"We're eighty stories up! Call an ambulance!" Hercule shouted to his advisor.

He then turned to the other board members sitting at the table.

"Now then. Does anyone have anything to add?" he asked in a threatening manner.

They all gulped and shook their heads no.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the City, a short busty girl in tights was sitting on the ledge of a sky scraper happily eating an apple.

Looking down at the city with her pretty blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel excited. She loved her life.

Growing up, she had always been fascinated by heroes in the world. The great battles of the past were exciting tales.

But that was all they were. Nothing but tales for children.

Now she was the hero.

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

Videl's attention was suddenly torn from her thoughts. Looking down to her wrist, she saw the magical words that she was waiting for.

ASSISTANCE REQUESTED – POLICE CHASE IN PROGRESS

Standing up on the edge of the building, she waited for the location to appear.

The second it did, she jumped from the building. Not even sparing a glance to the ground far below, she carried onward.

God she loved her life.

The apple fell to the ground. Completely forgotten.

* * *

Bracing herself, she landed and kicked off another building jumping ever closer to the chase.

Seconds later she saw it.

There was a red convertible flying down the street with a dozen police cars in hot pursuit. Armed criminals firing shots at the police.

"Guess there's a bit more trash clean up today." She smashed her hands together and prepared to land one final time.

Slamming down into the street in front of the red convertible, she put her hands out and braced herself. Not that she needed to.

In an instant, the car ran straight into her. Power Girl didn't budge an inch. The crooks, not wearing their seatbelts, flew forward and landed painfully on the concrete.

Turning around to look at them, they seemed to all be unconscious. The police cars sped past the wreck and stopped at the villains. The officers got out, surrounding the criminals.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! STAY ON THE GROUND!" One officer yelled, and as a group they cautiously moved forward to disarm them.

Kicking the guns away from the unconscious men, the officers quickly cuffed them and took them into custody.

With the situation resolved, the officers gave Power Girl a round of applause.

"You're the best Power Girl!"

"You've done it again!"

Smiling widely at the praise, Power Girl jumped off the ground. Briefly landing on top of a light pole.

"It's all in a days work boys!" she yelled down to the group.

* * *

At Orange Star Academy, Gohan was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. He once again found himself seated with both Sharpner and Erasa.

BREAKING NEWS!

"EARLIER TODAY GARVEY TELLARD, A BOARD MEMBER OF THE SATAN ASSOCIATION OF HEROES WAS SEEN FALLING OUT OF HERO TOWER. HE IS NOW AT HERO HOSPITAL AND IS IN STABLE CONDITION. HE IS VOWING REVENGE AGAINST THE SENIOR ADVISOR, CLAIMING THAT HE WAS THROWN OUT OF THE BUILDING AFTER AN INTERNAL DISPUTE. WE HAVE HERCULE SATAN HERE LIVE IN FRONT OF THE SATAN ASSOCIATION HEADQUARTERS."

"There was a dispute, but Garvey tripped and fell out the window. He must have hit his head when he reached the ground, and isn't remembering properly. That is all."

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. THIS MAKES THE THIRD BOARD MEMBER TO HAVE FALLEN FROM HERO TOWER. FROM MY UNDERSTANDING, THE SATAN ASSOCIATION IS NOW PLANNING TO INSTALL A NET TO PREVENT SERIOUS INJURY IN THE FUTURE. I'M ERIN MAVIS, AND THIS IS THE SATAN CITY NEWS NETWORK."

Gohan looked at the screen curiously. It wasn't every day that you saw something quite like that on the news. Apparently in this city, it's not uncommon for high ranking individuals to plummet out of buildings.

"So.. is it every day that someone falls out of a building in this city?" Gohan looked at Sharpner and Erasa.

"Ugh… who cares anyways?" Erasa groaned. This drew a look from Gohan. Her head was in her arms and she was giving off a dark aura.

"Uhh.. Are you okay Erasa?" Gohan asked with concern.

"Don't worry about her. She just gets like this in the mornings.." Sharpner pushed his coffee mug over to her. "This should do the trick."

Erasa's arm shot out and she snatched it away from Sharpner's grasp. She lifted her head and looked at Sharpner with hearts in her eyes.

"Bless your soul…" She took a sip and her eyes started to water. "I could kiss you.."

"Happy to oblige," He shot right back. Under normal circumstances this may have drawn a blush from the blonde bombshell, but she was too busy chugging down the liquid gold.

Seeing that his response wasn't getting him the desired result, he turned back to Gohan. "To answer your question, I guess it does happen occasionally. But the Satan Association is planning to install a net. Is it really a problem?"

Gohan Shrugged. Then another thought struck him.

"The Satan Association... What is that exactly?" He asked. This drew a surprised look from Sharpner.

"You've seriously never heard of it? How does that even happen?" Sharpner asked in astonishment.

"Well, I guess that I just live some ways away from the city. Where I live, I only see news stories about local events." Gohan responded.

"I guess that's fair enough… Since you don't know, I'll tell you a bit about it."

"Mr. Satan started the Satan Association for Heroes about five years ago now. It was mostly for good publicity. He set up an organization to recognize people for the good deeds that they perform. You know, like helping a kitten out of a tree or buying a kid some ice cream. That's how it started anyway." Sharpner paused and ate a piece of fruit.

"Yeah! Then strange things started happening... Common criminals started randomly transforming into monsters!" Erasa chimed in. "So gross..."

"Jeez!" Gohan jumped in surprise. He had nearly forgotten that Erasa was there. "You sure recovered fast.. Didn't you…" He commented on the return of her chirpy personality.

"Coffee is the liquid of the gods." She said. Gohan could've sworn that sunlight was radiating from her. Sharpner sweat dropped.

"Uh… Erasa?" Sharpner asked, examining his mug. "Did you just chug 128 ounces of coffee?"

"Sure did!" She smiled over to him. Her left eye was twitching. "Got a problem with that?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"NOPE! No problem here!" Sharpner defended. He'd never get used to this.

"Anyhow... Erasa's right. After the mutations started, it caused a huge uptick in crime." Sharpner continued.

"That's where the Satan Association came in. There were people that could stop these new mutant criminals, they quickly rose in the rankings. After a few months of this going on, the Association basically turned into a big database of super strong people that could deal with these threats. Mostly it seemed to be fighters and martial artists."

"Here! Have a look!" Erasa interjected. She pulled out a laptop from her bag and navigated to the Satan Association's hero rankings.

"Interesting. Hercule Satan. Of course he'd put himself at the top of the list. Power Girl... SCPD Officer 3821?" He looked up towards Erasa "Why doesn't that guy get a name?" Gohan asked.

"Oh! The ranking boards they decided that police officers should be listed by their department and badge number so they're easier to find if needed." Erasa said.

"I guess that makes sense." Gohan decided.

He spent the remainder of breakfast talking to his new-found friends.

After breakfast, he started his first class. He wondered what would be in store for him.

* * *

Finally arriving at the school building, Videl quickly landed on the roof and changed into her trademark spandex pants with oversized white shirt. Rushing into the school, she skipped down the stairs and found herself inside an empty hallway.

"Crap.. class already started.." realizing that she was late, she decided that she better run.

Shooting through the hallway with her super human speed, she quickly made her way to the classroom. Reaching the door, she thrust it open and rushed inside.

"Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

What in the world was that? Gohan thought to himself as he looked at the hallway window in his classroom. A second ago, he could've sworn he saw something flash in the corner of his eye.

From the classroom next door, he heard a loud bang and a feminine voice yell an apology.

"If you'll pardon the noise coming from next door, I'll draw your attention to the today's lesson!" His own teacher announced to the room.

Gohan shook his head and decided to focus on what the teacher was talking about. He was here to learn. That's the plan after all, right?

Settling in, he listened to the lecture until a student in front of him next to the window shot up and pointed outside.

"HEY! LOOK OUT THERE! IT LOOKS LIKE THAT GUY IS BEING MUGGED!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Police!

Videl Satan is a fighter. Plain and simple.

From the time that she was a young girl, she had been captivated by her father's feats of strength and exploits in the ring. This drove her to want to get better. Better than anyone.

So when she won the Junior World Martial Arts championship at the age of 10, everything that she had been working towards was validated.

It was just after that tournament that she was exposed to a hero for the first time.

Her father had done what no one else could. Not even the combined might of all the militaries in the world. When the demon known as Cell had appeared, her father had rose up as the worlds shining savior.

The hero of the world.

Then just one year ago, a power deep within herself had manifested.

While she wasn't sure what had caused it, the feats of strength that she was now capable of were like nothing that she had ever imagined.

Suddenly she had the ability to do what her father had done.

She had the opportunity to be a hero.

Sure, she could have joined the hero association with her father. But that would mean that she would be following him.

How could you possibly surpass someone that you're always behind?

* * *

Gohan was in a dark room. A single suspended light swung it's beam back and forth across the room. In front of him was a table with a single microphone facing him. He could barely make out a camera in the upper corner of the room.

Moments passed and a voice cracked to life. From the quality of the audio, Gohan could tell that the intercom must have been quite old.

 _Please make sure that all answers are spoken clearly into the microphone._

"Uh.. Okay." He said while looking around the room, trying to make out more features.

 _Into the microphone, please!_

"Ah! Sorry.." he said, leaning forward to the microphone this time.

From the tone, Gohan could tell that it was a man. Probably somewhere in his upper 50's talking to him. He was currently at the police station giving a statement of the events that had transpired earlier that morning.

 _Much better. Now. What is your name?_

"Gohan Son"

 _Where do you live?_

"Well.. My home is in the 439 mountain area.. but I was just enrolled at the Orange Star Academy. I guess I'm living there."

 _Very good. Now then. What do you remember seeing at school today?_

* * *

 _"IT LOOKS LIKE THAT GUY IS BEING MUGGED!"_

 _Gohan's head snapped to the window. Everyone in the room ran over windows to see what was going on. The instructor tried to get everyone under control, but ultimately decided to watch the situation herself as well._

 _"Someone call the police!"_

 _Just across the street outside of the school grounds, there was an alley between two businesses._

 _A man dressed in all black with what appeared to be the head of a boar had another man pinned to the side of a building._

 _Suddenly Gohan noticed one crucial detail. The boar-man had a gun held to the chest of the victim._

 _He was pulling the trigger._

 _Gohan didn't have time to think. He couldn't let a man be killed before his very eyes._

 _In an instant he channeled his energy and entered a state of hyper awareness. From his perspective, it was as though time was frozen._

 _Standing up, he shot himself over to the nearest open window. No time to waste, he charged at the soon to be murder._

 _Landing on the ground with enough force to crumble the concrete below him, a cloud of dust was sure to envelop the scene. He grabbed the barrel of the pistol just as the bullet was exiting the chamber, ripped it from the assailants grasp, and crushed it in his hand._

 _Throwing it to the ground, he then turned to the boar-man and bitch slapped the side of his snout with enough force to render the creature unconscious._

 _Gohan took just one second to look over his handiwork. The victim was officially safe and the mutant was disarmed. With the speeds he was moving at, he literally had all the time in the world. That said, he realized that he had to get back to the classroom or he would have to answer to **a lot** of uncomfortable questions. _

_Satisfied with his handiwork, he returned to the classroom through the same window he had used to exit. He returned to his seat, careful to sit in exactly the same position that he was in when he first left. Not that it would have mattered. Everyone was still looking outside, completely unaware of what had just occurred._

 _Settling his energy back down, Gohan allowed his hyper focused state to disappear._

 ** _BOOM_**

 _Everyone on the classroom jumped back in fright as the scene that they were previously looking at exploded into a cloud of dust._

 _"HOLY CRAP! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" a random student in the room yelled as a cloud of dust appeared around the area that everyone was looking at._

 _Then Gohan felt an energy moving rapidly on top of the building. His head snapped up and tried to get a feel for it. A second later, it stopped at the crime scene._

 _"HEY LOOK! IT'S POWERGIRL" a girl in the room shouted._

 _Gohan looked out of the window and his breath caught in his throat._

 _Standing on top of a building overlooking the alley – was the hero herself._

 _She wore a purple spandex bodysuit with an oversized teal shirt and white sash. Her white boots and gloves made all the colors pop, especially her pink cape._

 _He couldn't see her face as her head was covered with a large white helmet_

 _He took in her form for what felt like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds. He watched her take in the would-be crime scene._

 _He watched her with bated breath. What if she had seen him?!_

 _She curiously picked up the gun and he could see her deeply frown at it. She shook her head and picked up the unconscious mutant and jumped off toward the sky. Had Gohan known the city at all, he would have know she was headed to the police station._

 _Regardless, he relaxed at the fact that she hadn't looked over to the school building once._

 _Rationalizing it in his head, he realized that the energy he felt was far inferior to even Yamcha. There was no way that he could have been detected._

 _He pondered it for a few seconds and had a feeling that he had felt that energy recently. Holding onto the feeling on that energy, he mentally filed it away for later._

 _Plus, now there was a scapegoat. Everyone would think that SHE was the one that dealt with the mugger._

 _It was only a half hour later that the police were on scene and asked everyone in his class to come down to the station to give statements._

* * *

Thinking about his answer for a second, he felt greatly reassured that he hadn't been caught diffusing the situation.

The rest would be a piece of cake. The _pressure_ that they're trying to put on him in this room was _nothing_ compared to his past experiences.

"I saw a man being mugged." Gohan said. "Everyone in class gathered at a window, and then there was a loud noise. Like an explosion or something. A lot of smoke appeared around the street. When it cleared, the mugger was unconscious on the ground.. Power Girl was there.."

 _Very well. We are getting reports that Power Girl may have been responsible for disarming the mugger. Did you see **anything**_ _that could possible counteract this._

Smirking a little bit, Gohan once again leaned forward to the microphone.

"No Sir, I did not."

 _Very well._

Feeling a bit bold, he looked straight at the 'mirror' in the room where he sensed two energies. One was most definitely the heroine that had shown up at the crime scene. The other must have been the man he was talking to.

"Will there be anything else?" He asked.

 _No. That is all. Please exit the room and ask that the next person enter._

* * *

Standing on the other side of the glass, Power Girl was not happy.

"I'm telling you chief – I'm not the one who did this!"

The police chief – a shorter man with a thick brown hair and matching mustache and belly of a donut eater – rubbed the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses in annoyance.

"Be that as it may Power Girl, we just don't have any evidence to determine who else may have come to the rescue."

"What about the gun or the footprints? You know for a fact that this wasn't me. Don't get me wrong here, I'm more than happy to save the day when I'm needed, but I refuse to have my stats padded by heroics that I didn't perform! And what about that guy who was just in here! Did you see how calm he was in that room? That's not normal!"

"For the time being, we'll just have to report this incident to the association as Anonymous. Now you're right. Based on the evidence, we can safely determine that whoever it is must have been wearing a men's size 12 shoe. Unfortunately, when we tried to pull finger prints off the crushed gun, it was completely smooth. Almost as if it was melted as it was crushed" the police chief explained.

"But what about that last interrogation! That stupid smirk! He knows something!" She exclaimed.

"Power Girl! You should know better than to accuse citizens." He looked at her expectantly.

"I don't have proof sir. But don't you just get a feeling in your gut sometimes? It _has_ to be worth looking into.."

"What exactly would you have us do here? What are you accusing him of again?" The chief pointedly asked.

Power Girls expression faltered under her helmet.

"well… I'm not exactly sure myself sir.."

"Sigh. Listen. You should know that I've overseen countless interrogations. His behavior means nothing."

"Ugh. Yes sir. I'll just be on my way."

* * *

Once all the interviews were completed, Gohan's English class returned to the academy. Upon their arrival, rumors started to circulate the school that Power girl had made her appearance.

Coincidentally at the same time, lunch was being served at that Academy. Everyone, particularly the girls of the Academy, were chatting their heads off.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS ACTUALLY HERE?"

"LIKE! IT'S JUST UNREAL!"

Just a few tables away from them, sat Videl Satan. Taking in all the gossip around her, to say that she was annoyed would be an understatement.

Why was this exactly? Well it's simple. Despite all the credit that _Power Girl_ was getting for taking care of the mugger – Videl Satan a.k.a. the actual power girl, knew firsthand that it was a load of crap.

It wasn't just the fact that someone out there took care of a mugger. Let alone in such an extravagant way. It's the fact that she hates taking credit for something that she didn't do.

Then there was that Gohan guy! Out of everyone that was interviewed, he was almost cocky about it!

And at the end there! How the hell did he know where the one way glass was at?!

It all just pissed her off. So she decided to just sit and stew in her anger.

Looking for something to hurt, she angrily chomped at the apple formerly sitting on her tray.

…

Ah. Anger was good.

…

CRUNCH

…

"Hey Vi!"

"Jiminy Cricket!"

She turns towards the intruder and prepares to chuck the uneaten portion of her apple at her newfound adversary.

Upon seeing Erasa standing right behind her, she halts her motion instantly.

The resulting pose was one Erasa would not soon forget. Videl standing in front of her. Arm cocked back with half an apple just begging to be thrown.

The juices from the other half slowly dripping down her chin. And a look of dismay on her face that was just too cute to handle.

"BWAHAHAHA! What the hell are you doing?" Erasa laughed at her, clutching her sides at the ridiculousness.

"ERASA! You scared me half to death!" Videl shouted at girl, putting her arm back down and blushing a bit at the awkward scenario.

Erasa was about to defend herself when the TV's in the cafeteria once again came to life.

BREAKING NEWS!

"THIS MORNING THERE WAS AN INCIDENT REPORTED JUST OUTSIDE OF ORANGE STAR ACADEMY. A WOULD-BE MUGGER WAS SPOTTED BY STUDENTS JUST AS HE WAS ATTEMPTING TO ROB LOCAL BUSINESS OWNER, BRENT MOMASA. WITNESS REPORTS ARE SAYING THAT POWER GIRL SWOOPED IN AT THE LAST SECOND AND STOPPED THE MUGGING BEFORE ANYONE WAS INJURED."

 _Bunch of bullcrap! I didn't do jack!_ Videl angrily thought to herself. The distraction that Erasa had given her was gone and she was back into full bitch mode.

"I'M ERIN MAVIS, AND THIS IS…"

The reporter suddenly stopped talking and held her hand to her ear.

"HOLD ON JUST ONE MOMENT! I HAVE JUST LEARNED THAT THE EVIDENCE DISCOVERED BY THE POLICE DEPARTMENT SUGGESTS THAT IT WAS NOT POWER GIRL WHO DEFUSED THE SITUATION, BUT AN UNKNOWN MALE VIGILANTE . UNTIL THIS PERSON IS IDENTIFIED, POLICE AND THE SATAN ASSOCIATION ARE CALLING HIM "ANONYMOUS". IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE CONTACT OUR TIP LINE IMMEDIATELY!"

With that, the screens flashed the tip line number a few times then once again went dark.

 _Damn Straight!_ Videl thought to herself. With the press involved, they'd find this imposter in no time!

"Wait, so it wasn't you who took care of it this morning" Erasa whispered to her friend.

"Nope.. Though your new _best friend_ , and the rest of his class was brought to the station to give their accounts of what happened." Vides mumbles back.

"Jeez.. What's up your butt?" Erasa asks. "Wait.. are you talking about Gohan?"

Videl nods.

"That's **so** cool! I wonder what it was like down there!" Erasa says. "I bet there was a good cop and a bad cop!"

Videl looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Wait.. _Why_ would there possibly be a bad cop?"

"I dunno.. haven't you seen Law and Order?"

"Nope"

"NCIS?"

"Nope."

"Blue bloods?"

"Nope."

…

Erasa looks at Videl with a blank look.

…

"Inspector Gadget?"

"Oh yeah!"

"DAMNIT!" Erasa shouts in frustration. "Ugh.. Never mind."

The two fall back into a silence.

…

…

…

"I think Gohan did it." Videl suddenly said out loud.

…

Erasa looks at her.

…

"Who did what now?"

"I think he stopped the mugger."

"Why would you possibly think that?"

"I dunno. Call it a hunch?"

"that's a stupid hunch."

"I was at the interviews you know. With the police chief. He was completely different from what I saw yesterday. Calm. Cocky." Videl ponders.

"You're crazy."

"Is it _really_ a coincidence that a new vigilante appears just outside his classroom, _on his first day?_ " Videl asks in return.

"YES!" Erasa nearly yells back. Seriously. What the hell was Videl on about.

Videl looks at her for a moment. Ultimately she decides to drop it.

…

Erasa then has a thought.

…

"Wait, so there was a good cop and a bad cop then!"

..

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You and the captain. Duh."

Videl looks at her again.

"Oh? Pray tell then. _Who was the bad cop, Erasa..!"_

Erasa smirks.

"Shouldn't that be obvious, _Miss_ Videl?" Erasa says just a little bit too sweetly.

"I hate you sometimes." Videl griped. She hated that name.

The two girls began to eat their lunch together. Neither one of them said a word as the cafeteria exploded with chatter that there might be another hero out there hiding in the shadows. A few minutes passed and Gohan eventually came out of the serving line to find an empty seat.

"Hey Gohan, how's it going?" Erasa asked once he got seated.

"Oh, not too bad. It's been a crazy morning though." He responded.

"Oh _really?!_ Up to anything.. _interesting?_ " Videl asked.

"Hush you!" Erasa said and threw her apple at Videl. "Just ignore her Gohan. She's crazy."

"Uhh. Okay.." He looked at Videl for a second. The girl had caught the apple. In her mouth. "Yeah, it was a pretty busy morning."

"I heard that they took your entire class down to the police station!" Erasa chirped. Determined to ignore Videl.

"Yeah.. They wanted to interview us about what we saw. It was kind of a waste of time to be honest." He answered back. "Thank goodness power girl was there though."

" _Yeah._ Good thing _Power Girl_ came to save the day." Videl had a bone to pick with him. She still didn't quite know why she suspected him, but her instincts were kicking in.

"Geez Videl, what's your deal?" Sharpner asked as he too sat down at the table.

"Just ignore her Sharpner. She's acting weird today." Erasa says.

"Isn't that every day?" Sharpner quips.

"Why I oughta!" Videl started to lurch at him

"Okay! I am officially changing the topic! You! Sit!" Erasa expertly snapped at Videl. "Are we still going to the pier tonight?"

"Of course we are." Sharpner answered back.

"OH! Gohan, you should totally join us!" Erasa energetically invited him on their Friday-night adventure.

Gohan flushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess I could do that. Sounds like fun." He replied. "So.. Uhh. Is this bickering normal for you guys?"

"TOPIC HAS BEEN CHANGED!" Erasa chirped. "THE PEIR SOUNDS GREAT!"

"Awh man, nerd boy is going to come with?" Sharpner asked as he flipped his long blonde hair back over his shoulder. Erasa grabbed it and have a hard yank "OUCH!"

"Be nice to Gohan Sharpie!" she scolded him. "He's new here and I'm officially making him a member of our group!"

"Yes ma'am.." Sharpner briefly rubbed the throbbing part of his head then pulled out his trusty hair brush.

"Great! It's settled then! We'll leave here at 5:00!" Erasa said triumphally. Crossing her arms in satisfaction.

Then a realization hit and her smile faltered.

"Videl's driving…"

"YES!" Sharpner yelled out in glee.

"I don't get it." Gohan says in confusion.

"Just you wait nerd boy.. just you wait.."

Videl just rolled her eyes at Erasa's antics. She wasn't really all that bothered by Gohan joining them. As far as she was concerned, it gave her more time to try and figure the guy out.

* * *

That evening Gohan left the front gates of Orange Star Academy.

"Over here Gohan!" he heard a voice call out to him.

Looking out to the street, he spotted a red sports hovercar with Videl in the drivers seat and Erasa standing on the passengers seat waving him down. Sharpner was sitting in the back just behind her with his head cocked back and his hair blowing in the wind.

Chuckling to himself, he lightly jogged over to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"We're going to the pier, duh. You getting in or what?" Sharpner grunted out with an obvious tone.

"Come on! Let's go!" Videl called out impatiently.

"Oh. Right!" He said and climbed into the car, taking the back seat next to Sharpner. Erasa jumped down to sit in her seat.

"Buckle up!" Videl yelled to the passengers and slammed her foot on the gas. The car took off down the road like a bat out of hell. She wanted to know just what made the new guy tick.

"AHH! Videl! Stop it!" Erasa screamed at her best friend.

"Come on! Let's see what this thing can do!"

"AHHHHH! I hate it when you get like this!" Erasa screeched from her spot in the front. She was clutching the handles of the car with all her might.

"WOOO HOOOO! I love it when you get like this!" Sharpner yelled in satisfaction. His arms were waving in the air as though he was on a roller coaster.

"Uh, hey Videl, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Gohan asked. He wasn't terribly worried since they weren't going that fast, by his standards it was more like a crawl. Regardless, he could see the told that it was taking on Erasa and felt bad for the poor girl.

When the girl didn't seem to respond to his words, he settled back into his seat and gave up. They were coming up on a dead end in the road, and Gohan noticed that there was a cop car up at the next light.

"VIDEL! It's the police!" he yelled over the wind, trying to talk some sense into her.

"LET'EM TRY AND CATCH ME! MUHAHAHA!" she shouted to the passengers.

She pushed the acceleration pedal as far to the floor of the car as it could go and the car once again picked up an insane amount of speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Erasa shouted at her friend.

Videl was ten steps ahead however, mere moments from the T intersection, she smashed the brake pedal and turned the wheel hard. The car shot upwards and drove onward, using the buildings themselves to assist the turn.

The sirens started blaring behind her and they could all see red and blue lights in the mirrors.

Smashing the accelerator once more, she ran from the police.

"COME ON THEN! JUST TRY AND CATCH ME!" Videl yelled out in pure confidence.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA?" Gohan yelled to the car. Speeding was one thing, Running the police was sure to get him grounded!

"WHAT'S THE MATTER GOHAN! LIVE A LITTLE!" Sharpner yelled over to him.

Looking back towards the cop car, Gohan paled.

He recognized the models of hover cars, and knew for a _fact_ that Videl's car should be able to far out preform the police car chasing after them.

But it wasn't.

The police were gaining on them.

And Gohan knew why.

Making eye contact with the driver of the police car, he paled.

* * *

Back in the car chasing the hooligans tearing up the streets in downtown Satan city, was none other than SCPD Officer 3821. Otherwise known as the number three hero on the hero registry.

"Seriously. Why can't kids in this city just follow the laws. These pointless chases really cramp my style."

"Alright. That's about enough of this." The officer decided.

Using his energy, he accelerated the vehicle forward far faster than the specifications would have normally called for.

As he neared the car, he instantly recognized two things.

1\. Once again, he was chasing the delinquent Videl Satan through the streets.

2\. He had made eye contact with a new member of her delinquent crew.

"Oh, to hell with this job."

Thinking over his options, he realized that he had none.

"Chi-Chi is going to kill me for this."

* * *

Looking at the rear view mirror, Videl cursed her bad luck. In all the SCPD, there was only one cop that had the annoying ability to catch.

"Ah, crap. It's this guy again." Videl complained. Deciding that she'd been through this song and dance enough in the past, she decided that she may as well pull over.

In the back seat, Gohan was sweating bullets.

Sharpner was brushing his hair.

Erasa was clutching her seatbelt with a death grip. Her face was completely pale and she was unresponsive.

The officer got out of his car and walked forward to Videl's door. As he passed Gohan, he shot him a look, but continued forward without saying anything.

"Miss Satan. A pleasure as always." The officer said.

"Officer Krillin." She replied. A bit miffed that she had been caught once again. "I take it you don't need my license or registration?"

Krillin looked at her and rubbed the bridge of his nose… or.. rather… the bridge of where his nose _should_ be. If he had one that is.

"Why do you insist on doing this every single week? We already have enough court dates scheduled, don't we?" Krillin asked.

"Oh officer! You make it sound like you don't like me anymore!" Videl answered with a sarcastically offended tone.

"Come on Ms. Satan. This is getting out of hand. I have no choice but to write up your friends this time too. They should know better by now." Krillin cast a glance towards the passengers of the car. His eyes stopped on Gohan.

Gohan looked back with a pleading look. There wasn't any way that he could get a ticket here. His mother would _kill_ him if he was turned into a delinquent on his _very first_ day in the city!

Krillin was having very similar thoughts. _His_ name would be on the ticket too.

"And you. How about you come back to the car with me. I haven't seen you before." He lied. It was probably best if she didn't know that they knew each other.

Gohan got out and followed Krillin back to his car. They both got in, sat down, and shut their doors. They were both pale and sweating bullets.

"Gohan." Krillin started. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Gohan jumped at the language and sudden volume, and looked to defend himself.

"I didn't know that she was _crazy_! I thought we were just going to the pier. You know, eat some cotton candy or something!"

"You do realize that we're both dead, right?! I've literally written Videl a speeding ticket every week for a _year!_ YOU'RE ON CAMERA IN HER CAR! I CAN'T NOT GIVE YOU A TICKET!" Krillin was panicking. Gohan was panicking.

"I know! I know! It's not like I planned this you know!" Gohan looked at the car in front of them. Videl was looking right back. He shook his head and looked back at Krillin. "I didn't even want to come to this stinkin' city! Did you know that I've been here less than a day, and they're already making a hero out of me!"

"Wait, _you're_ the one who stopped that mugger this morning? There's practically a city wide manhunt looking for you right now!" Krillin exclaimed. He relaxed back into his seat and looked at his steering wheel. "We have to come up with a plan."

Gohan did the same, looking at the dashboard in front of him. "Well, I'm open to ideas."

…

"I don't suppose running away is an option. I've done it before. Even killed a dinosaur by myself."

"That's not going to happen." Krillin looked up at the convertible in front of him. Specifically the license plate. Satan4. "Satan."

"What was that Krillin?" Gohan looked over to the officer.

"The Satan association." Krillin began his thought. "They could make this go away."

"Why would they possibly do that?" Gohan asked.

"Because. We have leverage… though it might not be enough.." Krillin continued.

"What are you talking about Krillin?" Gohan asked again.

"Videl Satan is Power Girl."


	5. Chapter 5 - Satan City!

_It shouldn't be taking this long, right?_ Videl thought to herself. Her gaze lingered on the rear view mirror as she tried to see the men sitting in the police car. She could barely make them out through the windshield. From what she could see, it was far more than just a police officer talking down to a would-be criminal.

Shaking her head, she sighed.

Sometimes she hated this part of her life. Playing the part of the criminal. All she ever wanted to do was be a hero. But she couldn't risk anyone finding out her secret identity. She was just a high school student after all.

Besides, _Power Girl_ had turned into a symbol of peace. Just like her father. In many ways, Videl thought that it was better that her alter-ego didn't have an identity behind the mask.

Unlike her father; however, she was not ready to have her last shreds of privacy destroyed. She valued that she could go out into public without worrying about hordes of people demanding her attention.

Thus, to cover her secret identity and make it so that no one would ever suspect her, she followed the lifestyle of a delinquent. Out in public anyhow. No one wants to talk about the rebellious daughter of their hero after all.

Suddenly through the mirror, she could have sworn that two pairs of eyes looked directly at her. They were still talking. What could possibly be taking so long?

* * *

Back in the police car, Gohan was staring at Videl.

"Bullshit!" He stated after a few seconds had passed.

"No! It's true!" Krillin protested. "You hadn't noticed it yet?"

Gohan thought about it for a minute. It's not like he went around reading _everyone's_ energy.

Though, he _had_ read Power Girl's energy signature that very morning.. It was fairly fresh in his mind.

Reaching out, he focused on the car in front of him. There were three distinct signatures in the car. One was significantly longer larger than the others. It felt familiar.

"You're right." he said surprised. Compared to the heroine that he saw this morning, Videl Satan was a completely different person.

It was only yesterday that Gohan had even learned that the super heroine existed. Even so, he was surprised that the caped crusader and Videl Satan - a person that seemed to be as cautious as she was reckless - could possibly be the same person.

Overall the whole revelation was a bit underwhelming. He'd seen weirder in his life. _Much_ weirder.

"It's a bit hypocritical of her to prance around as a hero, but act as a delinquent whenever she can." Krillin commented. "But she is the same person nonetheless."

"And you want to blackmail her father into dropping this ticket?" Gohan questioned. "That seems a bit... underhanded... doesn't it?"

"Well do you see a lot of options here?" Krillin pointed out.

"A damn speeding ticket…" Gohan rubbed his temples. He knew for a fact that a speeding ticket wasn't hardly even a crime. Hell, it's not like he had put anyone's life in danger. He wasn't even the one driving. Still though. His mother had the expectations of a saint with the temper of an ox.

"Believe me Gohan. This situation isn't great for either of us. I've been keeping quiet about Videl ever since I found out, but it'd be easy to make this go away. Your mother would never know about it." Krillin reasoned.

The former monk didn't really care about the speeding ticket either. The real problem here was Chichi. He was on thin ice with her as it was. He'd been trying to get back in her good graces for years, ever since he took Gohan with him to Namek.

Looking forward at Videl once more, Gohan weighed his options.

"Why do you even have to give me a ticket to begin with?" Gohan asked in frustration. "It's not like I was _driving_ the car." He argued.

"And before three years ago, you would have gotten away with that excuse." Krillin explained. "Accident rates as a direct result of reckless driving drove the city government to release an ordinance that included a lot of stipulations. Specifically for you, passengers are held just as responsible for a driver's actions as the driver is. It's meant to get passengers to knock some sense into the drivers, and make the city a 'better place'."

Gohan gave Krillin a dumbfounded look. "What kind of idiot thought that up?"

"Look. As you can clearly see." Krillin gestured to the car in front of them, "It doesn't work. Name one thing that a politician came up with that does."

" _Sigh_ … Okay Krillin. You're right. Let's do it." Gohan conceded.

"Look Gohan, I know it's not a great solution to a small issue, but it really won't be that big of a deal. I promise." Krillin conceded. "Now. Let's go get this ticket over with. I'll be by the school tomorrow morning so that we can head over to the Satan building."

Gohan nodded and Krillin gestured for him to get out of the car.

* * *

The city skyline was turning orange as the sun began to set lower in the sky. It really was beautiful outside. The group of four silently continued their journey through the city, at a much slower pace this time.

Videl, naturally, didn't really care about the speeding ticket. Though she did love the look on Gohan's face when she opened her glove box to reveal a giant wad of old tickets overflowing onto Erasa's lap.

They may as well be little paper trophies to Videl.

Looking at the back seat once more, she saw Gohan looking down towards his hands, clutching his own ticket with a frown on his face.

"So Gohan, what did the good ol' officer of the law want to talk to you about?" Videl asked, trying to make conversation.

She was slightly pleased when he jumped and looked up at her.

"Oh, you know. Just a warning about who I should be spending my time with. Apparently he's familiar with your work…"

That got Videl to raise an eyebrow. "My _work_. eh? What, exactly do you mean by that?"

Gohan shrugged. He really was terrible at lying. He must've peaked when he tried to get away with training for the androids behind his mother's back.

"Just your history with the law is all.. He mentioned that you guys have had quite a few run ins with each other" Gohan summarized. He wasn't _technically_ lying, just withholding the truth.

Videl looked at him skeptically. Ultimately she conceded. "Alright. I guess that fits together."

Gohan felt somewhat relieved. He looked onwards. In the distance, he could see decorative lights of every color contrasting with the deep oranges and dark blues of the sky. They were getting close to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit hospital room on the other side of the city. Garvey Tellard, _former_ board member of the Satan Association, slept.

He wore a neck brace and had partial body cast encompassing his left arm, torso, and right leg. His entire body was strapped down so that he couldn't accidentally injure himself further.

Being kicked off the board and thrown out the window definitely left its mark.

A small figure appeared in the window, and hovered to the center of the room. He looked around for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

All the electronics in the room clicked off.

The figure then moved it's sights onto Garvey.

Reaching it's small, clawed hand over the man's face, he spoke.

"Wake up!"

Garvey became visibly uncomfortable, almost as though he was having trouble breathing. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Instantly, his gaze locked onto the unknown figure in his room. He screamed in surprise, and struggled against his restraints.

"Calm down you!" The little man yelled, and a raised his staff towards the man. A green energy shot out and hit Garvey.

Instantly, he relaxed and took a moment to catch his breath. Looking towards the figure once more, he willed himself to speak.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my hospital room?" Garvey asked.

"Who I am has very little importance. I have a proposition for you."

Garvey took a quick inventory of his situation, and thought it'd be best to just go with it. "I'm listening..."

"I am the head of a certain organization. Right now, we operate in the shadows _."_

"Oh please. What would I possibly want to do with an organization like that?"

"A great deal. You could say that we have a particular set of 'morals' that conflict with a governing authority. One in which you hold a great deal of newfound animosity"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Garvey spat. "I have never heard of any such organization. What are your goals!"

"Power. Pure, unimaginable power."

"Fine. You want power. What would you possibly do with it? Do you have any goals here?"

"Oh, Mr. Tellard. What I want doesn't matter." The creature extended it's wrinkly hand towards Garvey. "What matters is what you want."

"And what would that be?" Garvey asked, eyebrow raised. This had better be good.

"We will destroy the Satan Association."

Garvey's eyes widened in shock.

"You have the means to do that! Just who are you people?!" Garvey demanded.

"Not yet, but we will. Don't worry about that." The creature said. "Can I assume that you are interested?"

Garvey took a moment to think about it.

He didn't need to think long. He reached out and shook the small creature's hand.

"Welcome to the Majin."

A purple light filled the room.

* * *

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Erasa shouted to the group. She grabbed Sharpner by the arm and took off running through the parking lot.

Gohan and Videl followed the pair, easily keeping pace.

As they entered the main gates, Gohan took in the scene in front of him. Rides were everywhere. Food stands and carnival games packed in wherever they could possibly fit.

Specifically, he keyed into the food stands. It was a goddamned Saiyan buffet.

Fried corn dogs, Carmel apples, funnel cake, Fried pickles, fried corn, fried pretzels, fried potatoes on a stick, popcorn, kettle corn, salt water taffy, snow cones, nacho buckets, and every sort of candy imaginable.

But Gohan was strong. He had his manners. Steeling himself, he moved to step forward. He would resist.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go get some cotton candy!" Erasa took off towards the first stall that she could spot.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gohan shouted and gave chase.

So much for resisting. Gohan may be the most reserved person on the face of the earth.

But hell hath no fury like a salivating Saiyan.

They got to the stand and Gohan grabbed the first cone of cotton candy he could get his hands on.

To the astonishment of his present company, he ate the whole thing in a single bite.

"Gohan! What the hell?!" Videl shouted. Her question fell on deaf ears. Gohan was already running towards the next stall. "Get back here you!"

Before she could take off after him, she heard an annoyed voice speak up behind her.

"Hey! You there! That a friend of yours?!"

She turned around to see the shopkeeper glaring at her.

"That'll be 20,000 zeni!"

"What?!" she shouted in outrage, that price was ridiculous! "He only got one cotton candy!"

"Let's just call it a fee for him running off."

She moved forward to argue, but stopped short when she heard Gohan's voice shout over the crowd.

"Hello sir, I'd like 7 candied apples!"

Videl, in a hurry to catch back up with the guy, gave up and paid the man.

"Fine! Take it!" she waved her watch next to the merchants payment kiosk.

CHA-CHING!

She promptly ran off after Gohan.

Sharpner and Erasa were left in the dust.

It deteriorated down to a game of cat and mouse between Gohan and Videl, though Gohan had no idea what was going on behind him. As he ran off to the various booths, Videl arrived just in time to pay the bills.

"20 hot dogs please!"

"80,000 zeni!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Videl complained

"Pay up!" The hot dog guy demanded.

"UGH!"

CHA-CHING!

"17 snow cones!" Gohan's voice came from the distance

"44,000 zeni!"

"You're a dead man, Gohan!"

CHA-CHING!

"5 Nacho Buckets!" Gohan ordered in absolute glee, then ran off once more when the food was within his grasp.

Videl running after him.

"50,000 zeni!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

CHA-CHING!

"Alright that does it!" Videl was fed up. She wasn't going to keep running around chasing after this guy all night. Sucking in a large breath, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"GOHAN! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

The entire pier, seconds ago bustling with activity, was now in a complete standstill.

Out from one of the stalls popped the head of the teenage Saiyan.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan asked innocently. He still had some cheese running down his chin from the nachos he just shoved in his face.

Videl was not amused. She marched right up to him, grabbed his ear(with a bit more force than she intended to, not that she noticed, or could possibly hurt Gohan), and marched off. Returning to Erasa and Sharpner, she let go.

"Jeez Videl, what was that for?" Gohan complained, rubbing his ear. For show, of course. Or so he told himself. Dang that girl had a grip!

"Do you have any idea how much money you just made me spend?!" She shouted at the poor boy. "Where did you even put it all?!"

"No kidding, nerd boy! Are you a trash compactor or something?" Sharpner joked.

"Gee sorry Videl… I didn't even think about it. ha ha" Gohan apologized. "I guess I've never had to think about the 'money' part of food before…"

Videl looked at him dumbfounded. Was this guy for real?

Suddenly a young girl ran up to the group. She wore a red hoodie and blue jeans.

"Hey mister! you sure can eat a lot of food!" She giggled in excitement. "Not even my daddy can eat that much!"

Gohan looked down at the girl and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh. he he.. I sure can." he answered. Then looked around "Shouldn't you be with your parents little girl?"

The girl just giggled in response.

"hehehe! I decided to play hide and seek with them!" She exclaimed.

"Hey kid. are you so sure that that was such a good idea?" Videl crouched down to her eye level. "Do they know that you're playing?"

She simply giggled again response.

"SUSIE!" a female voice called out from a few stands over.

"WHERE ARE YOU SUSIE!" another voice shortly followed. Male this time.

"Uh oh… time to go!" The girl made to run off again. Only to be caught by Videl.

"Oh no you don't!" Videl cried out with a smile. Erasa giggled at the girl's antics, and Sharpner grinned at the scene.

Videl picked up the girl by the waist and slung her over her shoulder.

"Excuse me!" Videl called out to the frantic parents. "Does this belong to you?"

The adult couple turned to Videl holding their daughter, and their faces of worry melted into relief.

"Susie! You had us scared half to death!" the woman said. "You can't go running off like that! It's dangerous!" she chastised.

The man walked up to Videl and extended his hand.

"Thank you very much miss. I don't know what we would do if something had happened to her."

Videl smiled and shook the man's hand.

"It's all in a day's work sir! I'm happy to help!"

The little family smiled and walked off in relief.

"Don't you do that again, you hear me little missy!" They heard the woman continue chastising the girl.

"Yes mommie… I'm sorry…" The girl responded.

Once again, the group was left alone.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Erasa asked the group, slightly disgusted at the little outburst that Gohan just had. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

* * *

A while later, the group of four had ridden every ride on the Pier and were now watching the sun set over the ocean.

They were all sitting on a big blanket on the beach. Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner all sat with their hands behind their backs, while Erasa was using Sharpner's lap as a pillow.

From a bit further down on the beach, they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey mommy! Daddy! Catch me if you can!"

"Susie! You get back here!" They looked down and saw that the same little family from earlier was once again engaged in a game of 'catch the susie'

The group laughed in amusement as they saw the family run in front of them while the girl took off towards the crowded pier.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" Videl asked the man who was trailing behind his wife.

He slowed down a bit and looked a bit sheepish. "No, that's quite alright. You have already done more than enough for us this evening. Enjoy the sunset." He said, then took off after his daughter once more.

They decided to do so and returned to admiring the colors.

"It's always so pretty…" Erasa sighed in content, snuggling into Sharpner's leg a bit.

"If you think this is good, you guys should see it from the top of a mountain sometime." Gohan replied, admiring the pure red sky as it was reflected over the ocean.

"Why do ya say that?" Sharpner asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm from a remote part of the country. The way the light and shadows bend around the mountain range is just pretty neat."

"Cool. So where does your family live?" Erasa asked.

"I didn't mention it? My family lives in the 439 mountain area. It's pretty far away.." Gohan said, a sad tone taking his voice.

"That's too bad, we're all from Satan City. Born and raised ya know, so we can't really relate, but I definitely wouldn't want to be so far away from my family." Erasa said understandingly.

The group silently watched as the last of the sun settled beyond the horizon.

The moment it did, a small fireworks display was set off at the end of the pier. Crackles and Pops flooded Gohan's ears.

They all watched the fireworks for a moment, his newfound friends stood up and turned around.

"You guys don't want to keep watching the fireworks?" He asked in confusion.

In response, Erasa grabbed his arm and urged him to get up.

"Oh my gosh Gohan! You should see this! It's the best part!" she said in glee.

He turned around and they all faced the city. Hundreds of Sky Scrapers, flanked by thousands of shorter apartment buildings sat on his vision.

Moments later, they all came to life. It started with the apartment buildings. They all took a warm shade of orange. Almost like the embers of a fire.

Shortly following them, the hundreds of skyscrapers all turned on their colorful neon and led lights.

The fireworks display picked up in tempo and intensity, creating a roar on the pier and people started cheering.

Then, in the very center of town, the largest building of them all came to life. A pillar of light shot into the sky, and the entire building lit up with golden neon. Five letters on the very top of the building flashed to life, shining pure white, and started circling the top of the building to be seen by everyone from any angle.

S-A-T-A-N

"So Gohan, what do you think?" Erasa asked.

He looked on, having never seen anything like it.

"It's incredible." He said, then turned to Videl. "Your dad sure does know how to put on a show."

Videl didn't hear him though. She loved this city, and it never disappointed her when it came to life.

The fireworks continued their roar in the background. Crackling and popping in a rhythmic pattern.

They all continued to look on in amazement…

Suddenly, a strange noise stood out from the fireworks. Almost like someone was banging two pipes together. It was almost too soft to be heard among the explosions even for his enhanced hearing.

He turned around and focused a ways down on the pier where he thought he heard the noise come from. Suddenly, he froze when he saw three objects falling into the water. No more than 500 feet away.

KA-BOOM!

A firework went off, and in the flash of light he could make out the shapes.

Three bodies. Human Bodies.

Two large, and one small.

He looked on in horror.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!  
SPLASH!

They crashed into the water, and Gohan took off after them.

He jumped into the ocean without a second's hesitation and rushed to the trio. He grabbed the first two adults in his arms, and used them to hug the child between them.

Throwing caution into the wind, he didn't even bother swimming. He simply used his energy to propel himself back to the shore.

He laid them out on the beach and tried to feel the adults for a pulse.

His eyes widened in dread as he recognized them.

Susie and her parents.

Nothing. The parents must have been dead before they hit the water. Both shot in the chest.

He moved onto the girl. She couldn't have been any older than Goten. Shot in the stomach. He reached for her neck and was shocked when he felt a pulse. Though, just as quickly as he found it, it started to fade.

"No… No…" Gohan said in urgency. "Come back.."

Thinking quickly, he realized that he had one single senzu bean in his left pocket. He always carried one in case of emergencies. A habit he picked up from his father.

As fast as he could, he shoved the bean into the child's mouth and he used his hands to make the girl chew the bean.

Instantly, the damage done to her body was restored and her eyes shot open.

The fireworks began to slow down, and the area grew quiet.

* * *

Videl looked at the city in amazement. Every time that she saw the sight before her, it always reminded her that it was worth protecting.

Every time she donned her costume, dorky as it was, she always knew that she was making a difference.

That's all she wanted. All she needed to make her happy.

Her gaze lingered on the Satan association. Her father's organization for keeping the world safe.

Her trance broke when she heard a noise break out from the silence.

"cough cough cough!"

Sharpner and Erasa must have heard it too, because they all looked back to see Gohan kneeling next to a little girl.

What in the world? _Wasn't he just over here?_ Videl thought to herself.

In the dark, she could barely make it out, but there were two more people laying on the sand.

She moved to call out, when she noticed that the two adults weren't moving.

Her breath caught in her throat and she froze.

"GOHAN! What's going on over there!" Sharpner shouted. She could only watch as the blonde male took off running, trying figure out what was going on.

Next to her, she saw Erasa had raised a hand over her mouth in horror, as the blood drained from her face. The reality of what had just happened was becoming clear.

Sharpner kneeled next to Gohan and they were both quiet.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Gohan shouted to the girls in seriousness.

* * *

When Gohan called out to the girls, he once again saw the golden pillar of light in the middle of the city.

The Satan Association.

 _Aren't they supposed to stop things like this from happening?_ He thought.

A sad realization hit him.

Wasn't he?

* * *

The next morning, Gohan sat on a bench outside of the Orange Star academy gates.

Last night had gone from being one of best nights he's had in a while, to something from most people's nightmares.

While he watched an amazing display of human ingenuity, a treacherous display of human savagery was unfolding right behind him.

It made him sick just to think about it. Sure, he had seen worse in his lifetime. But that part of his life was supposed to be over. The world was supposed to be at peace.

So why weren't the people? Now that poor girl was going to have to live without her parents.

It had taken five minutes for the police to arrive on scene.

For five minutes, he and his friends had tried to comfort the small girl. An innocent child. She couldn't even comprehend it.

Those five minutes had felt like an eternity.

He hadn't noticed it at the time, since he was focused on the girl, but after the paramedics and police arrived he realised to his horror that her entire back had been coloured red.

When he looked down at the sand he saw a pool of her parent's blood, and some of it her own, no doubt. He was certain they would have wanted him to save their girl in place of themselves, but it just hurt that there was no longer anything he could do for them.

The police said that it a mugging gone wrong. Once again, he was briefly questioned, but compared to the mugger from earlier that day, it was clear what had happened.

Susie had run off. Once again, a stranger had caught her, but this time not nearly as kind as Videl.

A little girl lost both of her parents just so that some guy could have a few thousand zeni.

The only comfort in all of this is that her grandparents had immediately flown out from the capital and collected her from the police station.

He looked down at his hands. He wielded so much power when he chose to. But he hadn't.

He didn't know that he needed to.

He _couldn't_ have known. Not before it was too late.

Shaking his head, he realized that he had to let it go.

But how could he?

A car approached and pulled up to the school.

Looking inside, Gohan recognized the driver to be Krillin. The car pulled to a stop and Gohan stood up, and got in.

"Are you ready to do this kiddo?" Krillin asked in a cheery manner. He clearly had not heard of the events of last night.

He put the car back into drive and pulled away from the school.

Gohan didn't say anything and merely nodded his head. He didn't feel like talking. After the events of last night, he realized that he couldn't sit idly by any longer. Speeding ticket be damned. He had to do something.

To do that, he needed to have a chat with Hercule.

Krillin picked up on Gohan's mood, but thought that it was because of guilt for using his friend's secret for his own benefit.

"I know that this isn't how you wanted to do this, but trust me." Krillin started. "It's far better than giving your mother another reason to…" He looked over and stopped talking when he saw that Gohan wasn't paying attention. There was clearly something on his mind.

"Hey man. You okay?" Krillin probed.

Gohan continued to look forward. "Yeah Krillin. I'm alright." Gohan said sadly. "There's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Need to talk about it?" Krillin asked, not sure what was going on.

"No. That's alright. I'd rather not talk right now." He replied.

The two drove on to the Satan Association in silence.

When they pulled up to the front doors, they both got out and Krillin capsulated his car.

They entered the building and Krillin stepped up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir, we're here to see Hercule. Can you let him know that we're coming?" Krillin said to the man.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you don't have an appointment." The man replied.

"Jeez buddy, don't you know who I am?" Krillin asked

"No idea. Should I?" the man nearly spat, clearly feeling superior in his meager job. He probably didn't get to do this much in a building like this.

Instead of replying to the man, Krillin just ignored him and called out to Gohan.

"Hey, let's just go on up. _Someone_ isn't being very helpful today." Krillin said, stepping past the desk to the rear elevator.

Gohan nodded and followed.

"Ha! You'll never get up there. Only a few select individuals have access to the executive suites!" The receptionist called out, clearly amused that the short man wasn't going to get anywhere near Hercule! Not without an appointment! Not on his watch!

Krillin simply raised his capWatch to the sensor on the elevator door. It flashed green and a large screen on the elevator said

WELCOME SCPD OFFICER 3821

"You better remember me next time kid!" Krillin shouted across the entrance hall as he and Gohan entered the elevator on the receptionist's watch.

The poor man's face went pale and he tried to stutter a response to that, but none came out of his mouth.

They went right up to the top floor.

Once there, they walked into the office of Hercule Satan. The floor was split into three areas, the first area was an administrative office where a single desk sat flanked with all sorts of important looking documents. The second was a relaxation area. Complete with a spa and swimming pool.

The third was a gym area where the champ himself was currently working through his routine. Gohan looked at the weights on the man's bar with an impressed look. He was benching over 2,000 pounds.

"Come on! This is nothing! Move you stinking bar!" They heard the Champs voice carry through the entire floor. He watched as the man pushed the bar up one final time and dropped it to the floor.

"TEN THOUSAND! HA HA! The CHAMP IS IN THE HOUSE!" Hercule shouted in glee.

Gohan turned to Krillin and whispered. "Hey Krillin, when did Hercule actually get… strong?"

Krillin turned back with a slightly surprised expression "You didn't know? Apparently sometime last year. We've tried looking into it, but..." He began, but was interrupted by a loud voice filling the room.

"Hey! You two over there! Just what do you think you're doing in my office during my personal training time?!"

They both looked up to see Mr. Satan approaching them.

"I swear, if you snuck up here just to get an autograph!" he started, then thought about what he was saying. "Huh. Actually, if you managed to do that, I'd probably give it! HA HA HA"

The man laughed at his own amusement. Then he looked at the short officer standing at his elevator.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Hercule asked.

"Jeez. Get a load of this guy Gohan. He doesn't even know who the number 3 hero on his own list is." Krillin shook his head.

Gohan didn't respond. He just looked at Mr. Satan with a blank stare.

"Jeez, What's this kid's problem. I do remember you now. You're… Krilla, right?" Hercule asked, starting to recognize Krillin.

"Krillin. And his problem is what we're here to talk about. Can we have a seat in your office?" Krillin asked.

"Uh.. sure? I guess so." Hercule answered.

The men all went over to the office area of Hercule's floor and took a seat at his desk.

"So, what's the problem?" Hercule asked.

Krillin looked at Gohan to see if he should start talking first. Seeing that Gohan still wasn't saying anything, or showing any emotion really, he decided to just have at it.

"Well, you see, Gohan here was in your daughter's car last night"

"WHAT?!" Hercule cut him off. "Who do you think you are to be with my daughter!"

"It wasn't like that!" Krillin said back with a frustrated tone. "Your daughter got him a ticket! You're going to make it go away!"

Hercule looked at the short man in front of him with an angry expression.

"And just why would I do that?! Who do you think you are to waltz up here and make demands of me!"

"Oh, you'll do it! And you want to know why?!" Krillin shouted.

"KRILLIN! STOP!" Gohan shouted from his seat.

Both men looked over to the young man who had been silent up to this point.

"I'm not here for that anymore. I don't care about the ticket." Gohan stated.

"But Gohan" Krillin started

"No Krillin. Just stop it." Gohan said. "Hercule." He addressed big man, but then feel silent, as he thought of how to phrase this. All night he had thought about how he wanted this conversation to go. Yet now, he fell short.

Krillin, knowing that something was bothering Gohan all morning, decided to just take a back seat. Whatever it was, it must have been important for Gohan of all people to have an outburst like that.

"What is it boy! Speak!" Hercule shouted, still angry that this runt was spending time with his daughter. He was also mad that the kid seemed to think that he was on a first name basis with the champ.

Gohan took a moment to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The pain that he had suffered last night was too fresh in his mind. That poor girl who will never see her parents again. Gohan knew exactly what that felt like.

"How many?" Gohan asked.

"How many? What's that supposed to mean?" Hercule demanded. "Speak clearly dammit!" Hercule looked at him expectantly

Another pause.

"How many lives has the Satan Association saved?" Gohan finally asked. He opened his eyes and looked Hercule dead on.

A pause.

"How many?" Gohan asked once more.

Krillin was speechless. This wasn't how he thought the morning was going to go.

"Hmm. Thousands, maybe a bit over ten thousand." Hercule answered "Why?"

Gohan thought over the answer for a moment.

"How do you know when bad things are about to happen?" He asked.

"People report it. We have an app." Hercule answered. "Are you going to stop being so cryptic?!"

Another pause. Longer this time.

"Last night at the pier." He began. "Two people were murdered." He continued. His tone grew sad.

Krillin's eyes snapped over to Gohan. This was news to him. Even though he was a cop, the city was a monstrously huge place. He couldn't possibly know about every murder that happens...

Hercule seemed to sober at the news. He may be a loud man, definitely not the smartest in any given room, but nobody liked to hear about murder.

Gohan took a breath and continued.

"Last night on the pier. Did your association receive any notifications that something was suspicious?" Gohan asked.

"Okay kid." Hercule said. His voice had calmed considerably. "Let me have a look." He said, powering up his computer.

Clicking through a few screens, he saw it.

"Last night on the pier, there were over a dozen reports of suspicious activity." Hercule said. He looked at the logs, and saw that there was a single hero in range of the incident.

His own daughter. The same girl that had adamantly refused to take requests from his association.

"It doesn't look like we had anyone in range." He lied.

Gohan took a full minute to consider that information.

Finally he spoke.

"If I was a part of your organization, would I have been notified in time to save them? They died right after sunset."

Hercule looked at the timestamps on the notifications.

"Yes. You would have been notified." He said. "But kid, listen to me. Even if you knew that something was going to happen, I doubt you could have done anything. Twelve notifications also means that at least twelve people knew that something bad was going to happen."

Another pause.

"What makes you think that you could have done better than them?"

Gohan wore a serious expression at the news. He could have done something about it.

In an instant, he threw caution to the wind. He stood up and leaned over Hercule's desk, resting his hands on the edge.

His black eyes met Hercule's blue.

"A lot." Gohan answered.

His hair flashed gold. Cracks formed on Hercule's desk from the enormous force that Gohan was unconsciously putting on it.

"Put me on the freaking registry!"

* * *

And that's a wrap! for now.

I'd like to thank Mr. Me2 for giving me lots of advice and ideas for this chapter.

This is the first chapter that I've had a beta for, and I think that there's a massive difference in quality as a result. What do you guys think?


End file.
